


So Sad Number Seven

by Myheartisblack



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reginald’s A+ Parenting, Suicide Attempt, eating issues, love you Vanya, mentions of self harm, sorry Vanya, vanya centric, vanya deserves better really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartisblack/pseuds/Myheartisblack
Summary: Vanya breaks a million of times before she shatters into pieces. Dying over and over agin can’t be good for her mental health . Aka Reginald took things way too far in the horrible abusive way he always does.





	So Sad Number Seven

The first time she died she felt sad and afraid.Just a scared sad little girl who woke up in the infirmary feeling father’s hungry stare for knowledge and mother’s empty warm one. Starvation was a bitch to recover from she learned.

 

The second time she woke up after death was bittersweet. It felt like returning home when her heart stopped. Unfortunately it restarted.She was an unknown and her father hated that.

 

The third death was one of the worse ones. Her father wanted answers and he wanted them know. He stopped her heart and timed it as it restarted. Knowledge is a drug that far too addictive. This death started a series of traumatic ones.

 

Drowning was an awful way to go. It hurt so bad. Even after she was dead she ached everywhere. What was worse was the injuries she had to live with after she was “saved”. The chains that held her hands down made scars that wrapped around her wrists. She longed for an end.

 

She should be tried of death. But after she slits her wrists and comes back to life to see them getting stitched up ,she’s tired of living.

Suffocation made her cry when she remembered. Feeling the cold metal clamps tighten and tighten until they stole her breath away. The training robots were perfect for this. Fathers special design.

 

Between deaths she was told her siblings knew what a freak she was. Powerless and unable to die. They just didn’t care enough about her and had more important things to do.She didn’t know that these were lies that formed a cage around her.

 

She was a ghost once. Briefly she felt pure elevation. She appeared before her siblings riding home together from a mission on a train. Klaus saw her but he was high so he told himself that the image of his sister soaking wet and dead wasn’t real. Nobody found out then.

Electrocution made her joints feel like they all shriveled up and died. It made her limbs hurt they felt like they bleeding. Her father had a theory and he was testing it. If only number seven was important enough to know it.

He killed her in so many different ways. She died majorly seven times in the total of her childhood. The other deaths were small compared for them.She grew up haunted after this. Never knowing what he was searching for or what was found. The safe place between life and death was tainted with her cursed blood.

 

Later she learned the answers. She found the book and read. Powers. She had powers. Energy and sound based ones. He wanted to know if he stopped her heart would she restart it herself. Would her powers find a way through the drugs he gave . Yes was an answer to both of them.

 

Numbly she killed her boyfriend, the manipulative asshole was dead. Then everything happened. Luther suffocated her and she felt her bones creak in agony. Crying she felt the energy burn her tears. She never stopped crying although she was hurting herself. She cried and shattered into a million pieces.

 

Standing up in the cage of lies she was forced into she smashed the door down. Number seven of the umbrella academy was freed. The most dangerous one of them all. Honestly the most i m p o r t a n t one in all the worst ways. Father wanted a monster and he g o t one.

She was force fed that she was different then them all. Grew up studying them as an outsider to the family. A super villain background forcibly applied to a helpless little girl. She opened her eyes and they were a shining white. She was a k n o w n bomb and she wasn’t afraid of anything.


End file.
